neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Psyche-Out
Psyche-Out is a character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series of the 1980s. He is the G.I. Joe team's deceptive warfare specialist and debuted in 1987. Profile His real name is Kenneth D. Rich, and his rank is that of 1st lieutenant O-2. Psyche-Out was born in San Francisco, California. Psyche-Out's primary military specialty is psy-ops, and his secondary military specialty is social services couselor. He earned his psychology degree from Berkeley and worked on various research projects involving the inducement of paranoia by means of low frequency radio waves. He enlisted in the Army and was posted to the Deceptive Warfare Center at Fort Bragg, and there continued his pioneering work in the field of wave-induced behavior modification. Toys Psyche-Out was first released as an action figure in 1987. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Night Force line in 1988, packaged with Tunnel Rat. A new version of Psyche-Out was released as part of the Super Sonic Fighters line in 1991. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #64. He joins the team with multiple Joes, including the undercover specialist Chuckles. The two hadn't quite gotten the clearance to know that there is anything below ground at the new Joe base. They do not understand and are highly suspicious of clues pointing to the official Joe space shuttle, the USS Defiant. Multiple Joes appearing from a secret trapdoor did not help.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #64 (October 1987) He appears in #67 to help assist in the difficult tensions that arise when the captured Joes, Quick-Kick, Snow-Job and Stalker finally return. He 'suggests' that Scarlett and Snake-Eyes's defiance of orders that led to the trio's safe return was mental instability caused by a close call with a 'land mine' (actually, a rigged explosion).G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #67 Psyche-Out provides analysis when a Joe team sets up a Sierra Gordo terrorist group to attack the New York Cobra Consulate building. Psyche-Out provides advice based on overhead communications; this allows the team to successfully plant spy equipment inside the building."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #7 (October 1987) Pschye-Out, Lt. Falcon and Slip Stream go in on foot to Afghanistan to acquire and trick three Russian prisoners into rescuing a C.I.A. chief. Both groups end up tricking each other. Psyche-Out is also accused of (and admits to) being over-eager in analyzing his teammates."Special Missions" #9 (February 1988) Psyche-Out leads a secondary assault team during the Cobra Island civil war. They lose one vehicle, the 'Slugger' in the swamps, but make their objective, the neutralization of the western defense line.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #76 (Sept. 1988) Devil's Due Psyche-Out makes a cameo in the Devil's Due Joe series. He is one of many Joes that have been called back to active duty to face the renewed threat of Cobra. The Joes are spread out to many separate bases; all with cover disguses. Pysche-Out is seen working out of the Joe's 'Americana Museum' sub-base.G.I. Joe: Frontlines #18 (December 2003) Later, following the return of Serpentor and the fall of The Coil, he was seen evaluating the young child clones of Serpentor, who were now in the custody of the U.S. government. Cartoon DiC Psyche-Out appeared in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon series. References External links * Psyche-Out at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1987 Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters